I Fell In Love On A Rocket To The Moon
by briita breakout
Summary: just a fanFICTION about Eric Halvorsen from A Rocket To The Moon and a little bit of Kennedy Brock from The Maine, i hope you like it :
1. Everybody Needs Somebody Sometime

The sun had just come up a few hours ago and we were already packed in the van, getting a head start to New Jersey for the guys 8th show of the mini tour. The venue wasn't far from my summer house on the Jersey coast, and we we're going to stay there for a couple days of shows and days off. Eric sat reading a book a fan had brought him a few shows ago, while Nick sat up front with Britton singing along to a Taylor Swift song on the radio, I still hadn't told him I met her last spring, he'd just die. Justin lay across the back seat sleeping and Andrew was to the left of me with his iPod headphones in his ears and his eyes half closed, he wasn't much of a morning person. I hated sitting in the middle but I sort of had an okay view out the window, and Eric's shoulder was a comfortable place to rest my head. Suddenly I felt the itch to sneeze and shot up covering my mouth, "Bless you," Nick sing-songed from the front seat, "oh Jeez, thank you." I rested my head back on Eric's shoulder and sighed,

"You alright?" he asked holding his place in the book with his finger.

"I'm fine," I replied, "just tired, but excited to sleep in my own bed tonight," I smiled.

"I'm excited too, I love going back to New Jersey, you know we were in New Jersey the first time I told you I loved you." He grabbed my hand, "I still remember it like yesterday."

"Me too," I leaned over and our lips met, his kiss was more familiar to me now than probably my own reflection. Ever since the first time I kissed him, I knew he was the only person I'd ever want to kiss again. But the funny thing was I was still dating Kennedy when Eric and I had our first kiss, what a crazy night. I can still remember it as clear as yesterday…

_**Flashback…**_

It was July 11th, 8 days after my 19th birthday, I was dating Kennedy Brock and he had just gotten back from visiting his family in Arizona after some kind of emergency. The parking lot at Warped was packed and the showers wouldn't turn on until the next morning so the guys from The Maine and A Rocket To The Moon and I got hotel rooms for the night. Kennedy and I shared a room, and I thought it'd be so romantic to finally lose my virginity to him, to show him how much I loved him and missed him while he was gone. But from the moment Kennedy stepped off the plane I knew something was different, he didn't look at me the way he did before he left, and instead of kissing me on the forehead and whispering he loved me like he always did before a hug, he simply wrapped his arms around me and I felt not even a drop of passion. A part of me wanted to check the plane for my real boyfriend, because this couldn't have been the Kennedy I knew, the Kennedy I'd been in love with for almost a year.

We got to the hotel room and Kennedy quickly hopped in the shower, put on boxers and a shirt, kissed me goodnight and lay down. My perfect plan of romance had been foiled. After taking a long shower hoping to clear my head I realized I left my pajama bottoms on the bus, Kennedy lent me a pair of his boxers and I put my shirt from that day back on. Lying in bed next to him I couldn't sleep, he didn't put his arm around me, he didn't sing to me, anything that would give me any hope our relationship wasn't over in his head. I rolled over and stared at the digital alarm clock "12:30" in bright red letters blared in my face, I…I couldn't take it anymore I had to clear my head or something. I sat up and sucked in a deep breath; Kennedy stirred but didn't wake up. Heading towards the door I heard a voice behind me say "I love you" I turned around quickly, but it was only Kennedy talking in his sleep. A part of me knew he wasn't dreaming about me. Holding the key card, my car keys, and wallet I slipped out the door and started down the hallway. Each step I took I could feel the tears starting to warm my eyes and prepare to fall.

I got farther down the hallway and suddenly a door ahead of me opened, "shit" I thought to myself, "that's Eric and Nick's room." Just then Eric stepped out his door still looking half asleep, he shook awake as he looked up at me, "whoa Britta what are you doing out here?" I walked closer, "I could ask you the same thing," I whispered. "I was just going for a walk and getting a drink or something, I can't sleep, anxious for tomorrow, and just not tired." I crinkled my brow, "you're anxious?" Eric looked at me and flashed a toothy grin, a part of my spine tingled and a smile washed over my face, the first time I smiled all day. "I'm not like nervous, just like anxious, I don't know how to explain it, I'm excited but still like… I don't know women stop questioning me. Why are you out here anyway? Where's Kennedy?" I stopped smiling, "I uhh I was just going for a drive, I need to clear my head, maybe find a Wal-Mart and get some pajamas." Eric looked confused, "you're going to Wal-Mart dressed like that?" I looked down at my outfit and actually realized what I was wearing; Kennedy's boxers. I couldn't stop the tears this time, they started to flow down my cheeks and I raised my hand to my face to try and hide them from Eric, "whoa whoa, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and sucked in a deep breath, "yeah I just need to go for a drive and clear my head." Eric shook his head, not like this you're not, come here. He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me, my sobs muffled against his chest, and I honestly had never felt more comfort and protection before in my life than I did at that moment. Eric gently rubbed my back as I inhaled deeply, he smelled of spicy cologne and a tinge of coffee, the way he always smelled, I was almost addicted to his aroma by the time I took my next breath. "Come on, come in our room, I'll give you some clothes and we'll go for a ride, and talk." Eric took my hand and led me into room 115, it was pitch black and a sleeping Nick Santino lay in the bed facing the window. Eric whispered, "here go in the bathroom and put these on, I'll be right here." I held the clothes in my hand, not knowing what they were before I turned the light on in the bathroom. I was almost shocked at my own reflection, my eyes were bloodshot from crying, but my hair was fairly acceptable, my skin clear, and the t-shirt boxer combination didn't look that bad. I looked down at the clothes Eric gave me and quickly pulled off my shirt, my "_la vie est belle…" _tattoo at my waist line was now visible in the mirror and I whined as I remembered how Kennedy would trace the letters with his fingers every time we'd lay in bed together. Eric had given me a red tank top I'd seen him wear before and I threw it over my shoulders, it smelled just like him, and that feeling of comfort and protection washed over me again. I looked down at Eric's black skinny jeans, and frowned at the fact that I had to leave Kennedys boxers on, I was not about to wear Eric's jeans without any underwear. I slid the jeans on and slipped back on my vans. Giving one last glance in the mirror I turned off the light and slid out the door.

Eric sat up and gave me a once over, "you look better" he smiled, "thank you" I replied trying to feel better. We walked to the car and I got in the driver's seat, Eric got in next to me and I started the engine. I turned to Eric, "thank you for this, you know, coming with me," I said. "No problem," Eric placed his hand on top of mine on the shifter, "now do you wanna talk about what's making you so upset?" I exhaled deeply and put the car in drive, "actually I just want to enjoy the drive for now, I just don't want to think about it, we'll talk later okay." Eric nodded in agreement and we pulled out of the parking lot. Passing three McDonalds and a CVS we finally found a Wal-Mart, I pulled in the parking lot and parked near the entrance. Only a few cars were scattered throughout the lot, so I figured it wouldn't be too busy and hopefully we could slip through without being noticed, but hey maybe I needed the ego boost.

The doors slipped open as we briskly walked into Wal-Mart, a smiling middle aged greeter welcomed us and I gave a quick smile as we passed. I followed Eric's lead to the clothes area, I had no idea where I was going, and neither did Eric, but he seemed like he had a better sense of direction then me. "Here we go," Eric exclaimed grabbing my hand, I tingle went down my body and he led me to the pajama area. "What kind do you want?" he asked as we dropped hands and he held up two different pairs of pants, "Uhm I like fuzzy pants but it's July. I was thinking something lighter or shorts." Eric smiled and put the pants back on the rack, "oh right," we walked over to a rack of lighter looking pants. "I like these," I held up a pair of black cotton pants with Stewie from Family Guy on them. "I like those too," Eric replied, "oh and look, here's the shirt that goes with them." He held up the corresponding shirt and I smiled, "great, let's check out." We walked towards the front of the store hand in hand and three aisles were open, we choose one with a young girl with a pink streak in her hair at the counter, he name tag read "Bekka." I lay the pajamas on the counter and Bekka looked up from her magazine and soon did a double take, "Britta? And and Eric? Eric Halvorsen? You're in my aisle?" She closed the magazine and ran my new pj's through the scanner, "I can't believe this." I smiled, "uhm we're in town for Warped and I forgot my pajamas, so here we are." Bekka smiled as she put them in a bag, "that's awesome, I uh, I'm actually going to Warped tomorrow, I can't believe this" I looked up at Eric, he was smiling, and I suddenly realized we were still holding hands. Bekka seemed to have noticed too, "but wait, I thought you were dating Kennedy?" My face turned red, "oh I uh, I am, I am." "Okay," Bekka said suspiciously, but still I awe of us being in her aisle she seemed to let it go. "Well bye hon," I said as we walked away bag in hand. "Bye, see you tomorrow" Bekka waved.

The drive back was quiet except for Eric's shallow breathing, I watched as his chest rose and fell and wondered what was going through his head. To me Eric was always the dorky friend that Kennedy wasn't really that close too, so I didn't see him a lot. We had just become actual friends at the beginning of Warped, and Kennedy seemed okay with it, so I never really saw Eric as someone I'd be attracted to. Not saying he wasn't cute, I was just happy with my Kennedy, the first boy I'd ever loved. But that night something changed, Eric didn't seem like the dorky friend anymore, he was my protection, he was saving me from myself, and I couldn't help but find his sincerity and crocked smile extremely intoxicating. "Eric," I whispered. "Yeah Britta?" he responded shifting in his seat. "I know I already said this, but thank you." Eric cleared his throat, "no problem, you just looked really upset, I wasn't about to let you go by yourself, I care about you too much to just let you cry." _"He cares about me,"_ I thought to myself as I pulled in the hotel parking lot. "You ready?" Eric asked opening the door. "Yeah, yeah sorry," I replied taking the key out of the ignition and stepping outside of the car. Carrying the Wal-Mart bag we entered the hotel and climbed in the elevator. Eric led me again to room 115 and quickly opened the door, leaving the lights off to not wake up Nick. I sat at the edge of the bed and Eric placed the Wal-Mart bag on the desk in the corner. He took a seat next to me on the bed and brushed against my shoulder, "oh my gosh Britta, you're shaking? Are you cold? I can turn the AC down…" he exclaimed. "No, no I'm fine. Can we talk now?" I asked. Eric shook his head and motioned for me to climb up and relax on the bed; I lay down on the right side on top of the covers and pressed my back against the cool wall. Eric lay down next to me, "okay, you can tell me anything I promise. What's wrong?" he asked. I immediately started to tear up, "something's different Eric, with Kennedy. He's not the boyfriend I hugged goodbye before he got on that plane, he's not my Kennedy anymore." Eric crinkled his brow, "how is he acting differently?" "He hasn't said but two words to me this whole time he's been back," I replied between sniffles, "he's acting like, he doesn't love me anymore." Eric rubbed my arm, "I'm sure he's still in love with you, he's you're Kenny, you know that." I wiped my eyes, "no Eric he's not my Kenny anymore, I don't know who he is now. I'm just afraid something happened in Arizona," I choked. "I'm afraid that he met someone else, or he saw her…" "Gabi?" Eric whispered. Just hearing her name made the muscles in my neck tense, Gabrielle was Kennedy's ex-girlfriend and I was one of the main reasons they had broken up last year. I knew she hated me, and was still in love with Kennedy, I wouldn't put it behind her to find and seduce him the second he came back to Scottsdale.

"I don't want to expect the worst, but I do" I admitted nuzzling my head into the pillow. Eric scooted over closer to me and instead of moving away or thinking of Kennedy I let him come as close as he wanted. "Maybe everything's alright," Eric tried to comfort me. "He just doesn't look at me the same Eric," I breathed. I felt like not only was I telling Eric my problems, I was admitting them to myself; I was confirming my own worst fears unconsciously. "Look at you like what?" Eric moved closer, I could feel his warm breath on my chest now, "He doesn't look at me like he used to," I blinked through my tears and looked deep into Eric's eyes, "kinda like the way you're looking at me now," I admitted shifting in the bed so we were now face to face, "just the way you are right now." Eric brushed my hair out of my eyes and finally I gave in to the tension, I pressed my lips against his and a warm flash of passion shot down my body. I pulled away and opened my eyes, neither of us said a word, instead I kissed him again harder this time. I felt his hand crawl down my back and soon he was pulling me in closer and holding me in his arms. We kissed for what seemed forever, our bodies synchronizing and melting into each other. Eventually our hands started to wonder and as Eric was about to grip the hem of his tank top I was wearing I froze, "oh my gosh, we can't do this." I stood up fast, my head spinning, frantically waiting for Eric to respond. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I took it too far," He finally spoke. "No Eric, it's my fault, I kissed you first, I just, I have to go, I can't do this, not now." I ran over to the desk and ripped the pajamas out of the bag and tore the tags off with my teeth. Eric stayed sitting on the bed, his head in his hands, I walked over pajamas in hand and knelt down in front of him. He lifted his head and his sad hazel eyes met mine, "Eric, you didn't do anything wrong okay, it's just not right." Kissing his forehead I took off his tank top and replaced it with my Stewie shirt, followed by my new Stewie pants. I lay Eric's clothes on the table and grabbed my shirt, wallet, and keys and headed for the door, "Goodbye," I whispered. "Bye," a sad voice called behind me. As soon as I stepped into the hallway I closed the door and had to catch my breath. I couldn't believe what just happened; I almost had sex with Eric Halvorsen. This couldn't be right, I was in love with Kennedy and in the morning this would all be a dream. Kennedy was the one for me; I just had to keep telling myself that.

After crawling back into bed with a sleeping Kennedy, I woke up alone. Blinking awake I searched the room for any trace of him, nothing but a peculiar note on the table next to me. It read, "caught a ride to Warped with John and Garrett, meet you there." "Great," I huffed, so now we'd not even get a chance to talk. I quickly showered, threw on some clothes, grabbed the key card and headed for the parking lot. I didn't bother to pack everything up again; we still had another night in the hotel before we had to take off. Reaching room 115 I couldn't help but knock on the door and see if Eric was still here, "one second," a voice called. Soon a yawning Eric opened the door dressed in a grey tank top and black skinny jeans, "Britta? I thought it was the cleaning people, come in" I stepped inside and realized he was alone, "Where's Nick?" I asked. "He caught a ride to Warped early with John and Garrett." I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Not the only one." "Huh?" Eric said as he slipped on his Vans. "Uh nothing, it's just when I woke up this morning Kennedy was gone." As soon as I said "Kennedy" Eric overtly got uncomfortable, "oh sorry," I apologized. "You don't have to apologize for anything," Eric replied, "Kennedy's you're boyfriend, and I have to respect that, no matter what happened last night." The events of the night before flashed threw my memory, "Eric what happened last night was…" "A mistake," Eric interrupted me. "No! God no," I exclaimed, "it was the farthest thing from a mistake Eric, I kissed you, I knew what I was doing. And the thing is, is I loved it, I loved being with you only if it was for a midnight drive and a kiss. It meant a lot to me." "But…" Eric interrupted again, there's always a but." I tried to think of what to say without hurting Eric, which was the last thing I wanted to do, "But Kennedy is my boyfriend, and I love him very much, and a part of my still believes he's the one for me Eric. But I'm not going to know until we talk, so I really…I just don't know what to say." Eric placed his hand on my shoulder, "I understand, you don't have to explain yourself to me, I mean it was only a kiss right?" I shook my head in agreement, "right, only a kiss." But even I knew I was lying.

The drive over to Warped wasn't as awkward as I thought it'd be, Eric hooked his iPod up to the radio and we rocked out to My Favorite Highway for most of the ride. When we pulled in the lot I had to show some guy in a red shirt with a name tag reading "Jim" our laminate passes and found a place to park. By the time I reached the guys bus it was around 9:00 the doors to Warped wouldn't even open for another two hours, that gave Kennedy and I plenty of time to talk. I climbed the stairs and entered the bus, a shirtless John Oh greeted me with a sympathetic smile, "Morning Britta" he squeaked. "Morning John, uhm do you know where I could find Kennedy?" I asked. John pointed towards the back of the bus, "he's in the bedroom," he answered."Thanks," I replied walking past him, "see you later John." John exited the bus and slowly walked to the bedroom not knowing what to expect, would Kenney want to talk to me? What would he say? Would he act like he did yesterday? I paced myself and drew in another breath before turning the handle and pushing the door open. Kennedy sat on the bed staring out the window, "Kennedy?" I whispered. He turned his head suddenly and quickly stood noticing I entered the room, "Britta, hey uhm, did you get my note?" he asked. "Yeah, I did, I thought maybe we should talk." Kennedy cleared his throat, "I...I think we should too," he walked towards me and I could see the stress in his expression. As he passed me I brushed his hand with mine, soon our pinkies intertwined, he remained facing out the door, lowered his head and sighed, leaning in closer I lightly kissed his arm. He turned and kissed my forehead, the first sign of passion I'd gotten from him since he came back, I sigh of relief washed over me. I had no idea what to expect...


	2. You Know That My Love Is On Your Side

Kennedy sat down and exhaled deeply, I took a seat across from him and waited for him to say anything. "Britta," he started "no matter what happens I want you to always remember how much you love me right now." Though I knew those words wouldn't be followed with anything I wanted to hear, I still took the time to breathe it all in, I knew I loved Kennedy more than anything and I just lived I that moment trying to leave it imprinted on my heart. "Okay," I whispered "Now what's going on?" Kennedy cleared his throat, "I…I don't know how to say this." He crossed and uncrossed his arms, and then drummed his fingers on the edge of the table, "Britta," he finally spoke. "Yes Kennedy?" I replied a little shaken. "When I went back to Arizona, something happened." My insides started to burn, "something like what Kennedy?" I asked my neck tensing and my heart pounding. "Well I was at my moms and I had to go to the store for her, and while I was at the store I ran into an old friend." My bottom lip started to quiver, "and old friend Kennedy or an ex-girlfriend?" Staring at the floor Kennedy stuttered, "Gabi, I…I ran into Gabi." The tears started falling, "Kennedy you didn't" I pleaded through my teeth. "We…we slept together," he started "but it was a mistake and I wish I could take it back." I quickly flew out of my chair, "oh don't even try and tell me this was a mistake Kennedy!" Still staring at the floor Kennedy lilted ", it was a mistake the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you." My hands clenched into fists and my tears weren't sad tears anymore, they were pure angry tears, "Well it's a little late for that huh Kenny?" I spat the words at him, "and no it wasn't a mistake Kennedy, the only _mistake_ was me thinking I could trust you." With that I stormed to the bedroom, grabbed the rest of my stuff and glared at Kennedy as I headed for the door, I didn't have time to cry or get upset, the only thing I had time for was to yell, "by the way, we're FUCKING over" and slammed the door behind me.

_**Flashback OVER…**_

That was the last time I ever spoke to Kennedy, I wanted to hate him more than anything but I knew I couldn't I still loved him. And every time I'd listen to 6 Months by Hey Monday, I couldn't help but tear up and remember that it was playing the first time I told Kennedy I loved him. But that part of me was gone.

We pulled up to my New Jersey beach house around 2pm, I followed Eric out the passenger side door and let out a groan as I finally got to stretch my tired limbs. Britton and Nick did a double check of the trailer and we finally all settled inside. My beach house was more "urban" than one would think of as a beach house, it was brick and actually had a lawn and stone steps. I opened the door and the scent of vanilla candles wafted in my nostrils, looked like my best friend Sam had kept her promise and looked after my house and cat Trixibelle like she promised. Leaving Sam at Seton Hall was really hard for me, we had gone to college together, to be together, but when I told her I was going on tour with my rockstar boyfriend after meeting him during my internship at Fearless records, she understood. She stayed at my house when she wanted to get away from dorm life, and sometimes in the summer. I attempted to give the guys a quick tour but they said "they got it" and "it hasn't been that long" so I gave up and retired to the couch. My house had enough rooms for Eric and I to have my room, Nick and Justin could share a room and Andrew and Britton to split the guest room. After everyone knew where they were sleeping and got slightly unpacked we all ended up in the living room. Eric joined me on the couch and quickly snuck a kiss. "Well sir," I said gripping the collar of his favorite leather jacket, "somebody's being sneaky." We kissed again as Justin walked in the living room, "oh jeez, get a room" he teased and fake covered his eyes. "It's _my_ house, so you go get a room!" I replied and kissed Eric again. Justin chuckled and grabbed the remote and soon Nick came around the corner into the living room. "Well the shows not until 7 and we don't have to be at should check until 6, so…" he explained as he flopped down in the recliner. "So, what do you guys want to do?"I looked around the room for something to do, my eyes landed on my tall rack of DVDs, "want to watch a movie?" I asked. Everyone looked around and read each other's expressions, "sure" Nick shrugged, "I'm down." "Down for what?" Andrew asked entering the room. "Watching a movie trick," Nick replied laughing. Andrew joined Justin on the sectional. I got up off the couch and picked out a few movies and lay them on the coffee table, "pick one guys, I'm not really in the movie mood, I think I'm gonna go lie down and get some rest" I explained grabbing my cell phone and iPod off the table. Eric got up off the couch, "I'll come lay with you until you fall asleep, I sure I won't miss much with the movies these characters choose to watch." I smiled and grabbed Eric's hand, "okay," I replied. Leading Eric to the bedroom I heard the guys making kissy noises behind us, "really funny guys," I called back, "except we're actually probably going to sleep." As we reached the top step of the stairs Britton was turning to go down stairs, "hey guys," he exclaimed, "thanks again for letting us stay here Britta." I waved my hand in the air, "no problem, you guys needed a place to stay and I had one, you're practically my family now you know that." Britton smiled, "really thank you," he said starting to descend the stairs.

We reached my room and there was a note on the door I guessed was from Sam it read, "My dearest best friend Britta, I hope you're having an amazing time on tour with your new rockstar boyfriend Eric. I tried to keep the house as nice as it was when I found it and Trixibelle is doing fine, still a bitch though. I miss you a bunch and thank you for getting me this AMAZING internship, I owe you my life. Professor Markowitz missed you to HA! Well I got a new number so call me! I love you, Sam." Her new number was written at the bottom of the note; I took it off the door, folded it and put in my pocket to remember to call her later. As soon as I opened the door to my room memories came flooding back, my first night of college away from home, the first time Eric told me he loved me, and losing my virginity to Eric all happened in this room. Eric took his jacket off and placed it on my papasan chair, I stripped down to my tank top and leggings I'd wore under my jeans. My claves were sore and I really needed to rest, I lay down in my bed and the pillow top mattress hugged me just the right way. Eric lay down next to me and put his arm around me, I grabbed my iPod off the table and placed one headphone in each of our ears. Putting it on shuffle I quickly put my iPod on hold and lay it down before I realized what song it was, 6 Months by Hey Monday. I felt the lump start forming in my throat and before the tears had time to fall I quickly grabbed my iPod and changed the song. "On Your Side" came up next on shuffle, I smiled and looked up at Eric who was now smiling too, "I love this song," he said. "Me too," I sighed and let the emotions and tensions I'd felt before slip away. "It…it's about you, ya know that right?" Eric whispered. "What?" I looked up into his eyes, "I wrote this song about you," Eric explained, "about that day, you know the day you found out about Kennedy. You were so broken, "he explained, "and I wanted to fix everything, but I knew I couldn't make it better. The only thing I could do was be there for you and love you. That's what the songs about. Remember that night?" Of course I remembered that night, I remembered everything and most of all I remembered Eric saving me, again… _**Back to Flashback…**_

I stepped off the bus, tears streaming down my face. I hated everything and everyone in this world. I rounded the corner and made a B-line for my car, I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to leave. I reached the hotel and quickly ran up to my room, as soon as I sat on the bed the reality of what just happened finally hit me, and hit me hard. The room started to spin and I couldn't feel my legs, I thought I was going to die. Soon my stomach turned and the sobs turned into dry heaves, I ran to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet, but nothing came up. I cried harder, spit, and flushed. As I stood up I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I was so broken and disgusted I didn't recognize myself. Basically crawling back to the bed I collapsed and screamed another cry into the pillow, I couldn't believe the one person in this world who I loved and trusted the most could just throw us away like that. I immediately thought of Eric, and how I'd stopped him last night because of Kennedy. I reached for my phone, my hands shaking and texted Eric, "I need you." and hit send.

Soon my phone vibrated in my hands, Eric texted back, "I'll already on my way." Holding my phone close to my chest I tried to just breathe while I waited for Eric but I couldn't get my mind off Kennedy. I hoped Gabi was happy, she got her wish, and she could have him because there was no way we'd ever be together again. But my heart ached for him, and so the sobs wouldn't stop. A light knock came upon the door, crawling out of bed I dragged my feet to the door and pulled it open. There was Eric, looking flushed and concerned, he exhaled deeply and gave me that look, the same look he gave me last night before he held me and gave me a change of clothes. My bottom lip quivered, "I was wrong," I whispered. "What?" Eric asked motioning for me to step back into the room. He closed the door behind him and turned to face me again, "I was wrong Eric," my voice cracking from crying so much. "What happened Britta?" he asked this time holding my hand. "Kennedy, he he cheated on me, when he went back to Arizona Eric. I...I was wrong; he's not the one for me. I was wrong." "Oh my god," Eric breathed and then held me in his arms; I cried harder and dug my head into his chest. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I don't know what to say." I led him to the bed and just lay there, his arms around me, crying and hiccupping and trying to catch my breath. "Britta, this isn't your fault you know that right? Any guy would be lucky to have you; Kennedy has no idea what he just lost." I took a deep breath, "I really thought he was the one for me Eric. I guess I'll never know who my 'one' is" Eric sighed, "You'll find him, I promise." Cuddling up to Eric's chest again I lay there for what seemed like an hour, slowly my mind started to clear and the only sound I could hear was Eric's heart besting fast in his chest. I realized I'd stopped crying and everything was...okay, and I realized what I should have a long long time ago. Pulling away from Eric's hold I looked up into his eyes and whispered, "It's you," it felt like time stopped, "it's always been you." Closing my eyes I slowly kissed his perfect pink lips, and that was it, I knew from that moment on, Eric James Halvorsen was the one for me, and nothing else mattered.

_**Flashback over…**_

I woke up alone with my iPod headphones in my ears playing a Colbie Caillat song. Eric must've stayed with me until I'd fallen asleep and then gone down stairs to watch movies with the guys. I couldn't tell what time it was, the sun in the sky had changed a little, but it couldn't have been 6'oclock already. Reaching for my phone to check the time, which was 4:45, I noticed Sams note and decided to give her a call to her new number. I punched in the number and waited for her to pick up on the other end, soon the phone stopped ringing and all I heard was distant whispers for a few seconds and finally a voice spoke, but it wasn't Sam, "Hello, I'm assuming you're calling to talk to Sam, but I'm sad to say she's not available at the moment. But as her boyfriend I am obligated to take a message for her, so who's this and what's up?" My neck started to tense, my heart sped up, and soon it felt like the room was spinning; I'd recognize that voice anywhere, it was Kennedy.


End file.
